


mortuus est

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [13]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: It was a lifeless, grim place.





	mortuus est

**Author's Note:**

> AU A-Train in Purgatory

He is cold. It feels like he's standing naked outside in a blizzard. The sky is dark, and the ground is just miles of black, ashy dirt. 

There is no sun or moon or stars, no trees or birds; this is a lifeless place. He tries to remember what he was doing before he woke here, wherever here was.

He vaguely remembers being in his car, speeding then nothing. There is coldness but nothing else, he doesn't feel hunger or thirst. Time seems to have stopped existing. Has he been walking for an hour or a week? He doesn't know.


End file.
